


Сияние

by Anatolia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mermen, Yes homo, speleofish threesome, want you for eternity, you are my spark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В груди у него теперь тоже оранжевым огоньком тлело, звало к себе чудесное мерцание. Дерек пошатнулся и прислонился взмокшей спиной к соляному столпу. Как ни старался, он не мог отвести глаз от двух рыб, уже начавших свою околдовывающую разум песню. Их было двое против одного, и Дерек чувствовал, как гибельно кружится у него голова. Как хочется не думать ни о чем и просто шагнуть с обрывистого берега, поддавшись зову неведомых, коварных существ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сияние

Пещеры были местом заповедным. Матери у них с детства учили своих детей: на земле охоться на зверя, сбивай камнями птиц, лови лягушек и юрких рыб. Но не спускайся в темный сырой лаз, откуда веет тленом и сыростью. Ведь там, куда не заглядывает даже солнце, таится нежить и нечисть.  
Только Дерек был не из пугливых. После охоты, сложив добычу у входа в хижину — чтоб женщины ободрали и вычистили внутренности, он спускался к подножию холма. Там было _дыхало_ , зияющий провал в земле — каменный, голый. Вокруг не росли даже пырей и чертополох. Залезть туда первый раз было боязно, но потом Дерек понял: про зло и скверну, это все были сказки. Ребенок или подросток мог и не выбраться обратно, цепляясь за уступы в отвесной скале. Тот, кто осмеливался бродить под землей, должен быть ловким и сильным.  
В пещерах Дерек мог пропадать часами. Смотрел на гигантские, словно невидимым мастером обтесанные столпы соли. Мутные в глубине, с прозрачными острыми гранями, они возвышались тут и там, нависали над головой, как гигантские зубы чудовища. Сверху мерно капало, и звуки отражались от сводов, дрожа и затихая где-то в глубине каменного лабиринта. Тут было тепло и сыро — так, что хотелось притулиться где-нибудь у стены, разморенно глядя на перебирающих лапками многоножек. Местные твари — почти все бесцветные, осклизлые, были на редкость приятными на вкус. Рачков, например, Дерек ел прямо так, сырыми, вытряхнув из хлипкого панциря. Там, наверху, таких деликатесов и не пробовали.  
Крис, которому вечно надо было все разнюхать, следил за ним — Дерек пока только догадывался, не был до конца уверен. Но Крис был прирожденным охотником, и лучше всего чувствовал себя на земле, уверенно стоя на двух ногах. К набедренной повязке у него всегда был примотан тонкий обсидиановый нож — Крис никогда не упускал добычу. Такой бы не стал спускаться во мрак, где после дневного света все нужно различать на ощупь.  
Дерек не хотел бы делить этот свой тайный мир ни с кем. Сохранить только для себя, унести красоту внутри, на дне широко раскрытых удивленных глаз. Об этом никому не надо было знать. И уже тем более, Крису, у которого был один инстинкт — убить, разрушить.

***

Он брел вдоль узкого лаза, ведущего в глубину, ощупывая острые вершины кристаллов. Сильно далеко Дерек старался не заходить, боясь, что забудет, откуда пришел. Тут все было такое одинаковое — он бы никогда не смог отличить одну пещерную залу от другой, а ведь в каждой было множество выходов. Но сегодня любопытство взяло верх и Дерек прихватил с собой веревку, свитую из высушенных стеблей травы. Зацепив ее за острый выступ у одного из выходов, он отважился перейти на уровень ниже.  
Зала, в которой закончилась веревка, была огромной. Кристаллы сверху и снизу тут слились, образуя массивные, угрожающего вида колонны. За ними Дерек увидел призрачно-голубое мерцание, и пошел туда, словно завороженный.  
В центре этой пещерной залы было озеро. Совсем небольшое, оно играло серебристыми бликами, переливаясь, как драгоценная жила, вкрапленная в горную породу. Очарованный, Дерек опустился на колени, склонившись и зачерпнув пригоршней воды. Она искрилась и мерцала в руках, как живая, и, когда утекла сквозь пальцы, у Дерека в ладони трепыхались две крошечные бесцветные рыбки.  
А потом в глубине появилось сияние. Солнечное и теплое, оно словно всплывало из глубины этой подземной скважины, приближаясь к поверхности. Дерек облизнул сухие губы — ну вот, он же знал, что стоит идти дальше. А то бы пропустил такое.  
Волна плеснула ему на босые ноги, и из воды показалась нежная безволосая макушка. Совсем голая — ведь даже у младенцев, и то бывает пушок. Существо, которое вынырнуло из озера по плечи, не было человеком — это уж без сомнения. У него была бледная кожа, заросшие толстой полупрозрачной пленкой глаза и большой мокрый рот. А еще трепещущие жабры с боков шеи и тощая впалая грудь. Вода вокруг него светилась оранжевым.  
Дерек смотрел на него со смесью жалости и любопытства — это слепое пещерное создание было слишком похоже на человека, заблудившегося тут когда-то давно и ставшего вот таким. Нежитью, которой пугали детей, травя байки у костра. Он протянул руку, и в ответ из воды показалась костлявая, тощая рука с перепонками между пальцев. Наощупь она была холодной, как у лягушки, и такой же склизкой. Дерек потрогал и сразу же отдернул пальцы — а ну утянет за собой?  
Рот у рыбы приоткрылся, словно в немой просьбе, и из воды высунулась и вторая рука. Он протягивал их к Дереку, словно умоляя о чем-то. А затем сияние стало еще ярче и Дерек увидел.  
Пещерное существо было прозрачным — насквозь, так что он мог видеть темный сжимающийся ком сердца, вздымающиеся и опадающие легкие. В его груди таилось сияние. Запаянное внутри, скрытое под кожей, и оно разгоралось все ярче и ярче, пока не стало режуще-белым. Дерек не мог больше смотреть и зажмурился.  
Уши уловили тихие и нежные звуки — казалось, его настойчиво звали, уговаривали. Открыв глаза, Дерек увидел, как пещерная рыба открывает и закрывает рот, колотя большим раздвоенным хвостом по воде. Пальцы еще какое-то время тянулись из воды, а потом перестали. Чудесное сияние гасло у Дерека на глазах, а звуки стали походить на горький, безутешный плач.  
Наконец, существо совсем затихло. В последний раз показав из воды худое тело с торчащими полуарками ребер, оно молча кануло в глубину сонного озера и пропало там. Дерек нахмурился и поднялся с колен. Он не мог понять, в чем дело, но было очень не по себе. Ему стало вдруг так тошно, что захотелось немедленно уйти. Прочь отсюда, на свежий воздух, там где над холмами полыхает красками заходящее солнце, а колкая трава щекочет ноги. Вон из этой душной, затхлой пещеры, где водится такое.  
Позабыв о веревке, он, не рассуждая, рванулся прочь, каким-то шестым чувством угадывая, куда нужно сворачивать и идти. Темнеющее небо, которое Дерек увидел в отверстии лаза, было спасением. Дрожа и утирая со лба пот, он клялся никогда больше не спускаться сюда, не гневить судьбу — россказни-то оказались не шуткой! Как выбрался, он даже не помнил, но сердце колотилось, как бешеное — все, все, вроде жив.

***

Человек слаб — Дерек понял это, когда на исходе второго месяца его снова потянуло в пещеры. Следить да подглядывать за ним было более некому — Крис пропал, уже давно, и в лесу никто не видел даже его расклеванных костей. Не иначе, как сгинул.  
Он не хотел идти к тому озеру — правда, не хотел, но ноги словно сами несли туда. Дерек очнулся только, когда стоял у самой воды, со сжатыми напряженными кулаками, ожидая — покажется ли та рыба. Или это все было морок, наваждение — чего не пригрезится под угрюмыми сводами пещеры, наполненной влажными подземными испарениями.  
Сияние появилось — тогда, когда Дерек, отчаявшись, уже собрался уходить. Да только в этот раз огонек в глубине тлел не один. Их было двое — и он вздрогнул и отпрянул, когда на поверхности показались уже две склизких макушки. Отступив на всякий случай еще на пару шагов, он с замиранием сердца увидел, как они вылезли из воды — как и в тот раз, по плечи.  
Но дыхание прервалось и Дерек прижал руку ко рту, давя крик.  
Тот, первый, был хорошо ему знаком — вырезанные луком алые губы, необычный вздернутый нос. А вот второй когда-то был Крисом. Бледный, безволосый, словно сумеречная саламандра, теперь он был лишь отдаленным подобием себя прежнего. Голубые глаза тоже скрыла плотная пленка, а руки, которые бывший человек тянул из воды, ничем не отличались от жабьих.  
В груди у него теперь тоже оранжевым огоньком тлело, звало к себе чудесное мерцание. Дерек пошатнулся и прислонился взмокшей спиной к соляному столпу. Как ни старался, он не мог отвести глаз от двух рыб, уже начавших свою околдовывающую разум песню. Их было двое против одного, и Дерек чувствовал, как гибельно кружится у него голова. Как хочется не думать ни о чем и просто шагнуть с обрывистого берега, поддавшись зову неведомых, коварных существ.  
В их языке не было слов, но Дерек все понимал и так. Беззвучно раскрывая рты, жадно хлопая створками жабр, они хотели его. Всего, целиком, навсегда. И, цепляясь за острые выступы сталактитов, он держался из последних сил, чтобы не протянуть руку, соглашаясь быть с ними, стать таким же.  
Но тело больше не подчинялось. Дерек смотрел, как рыбы обрадованно лупят по воде хвостами, хватаясь за его руку вдвоем, и не мог ничего поделать. Он рухнул прямо в ледяную воду, подняв тучу брызг, и тут же почувствовал, как они обнимают с двух сторон, тесно прижавшись к нему.  
Голова уже погрузилась под воду, и Дерек видел, как к поверхности тянутся пузырьки воздуха, уходящего из легких. И, уже слыша звон в ушах, он почувствовал необычайную сладость, разливающуюся в груди. Опустив голову, Дерек понял, что сияние теперь — в нем самом, что он наполнен им до кончиков пальцев. Зря их, маленьких, пугали — умирать в объятиях нежити было совсем не страшно.  
Вот только Дерек не умирал. Краски не гасли, и тьма не забирала его. Тот, первый, раздвинул губы в улыбке, и ткнулся носом в дереков нос, словно бы подбадривая. Он перевел дыхание и опустил голову вниз, чтобы застыть в немом изумлении. У озера на самом деле не было дна. Оно было огромным и бескрайним, пронизанным голубоватым свечением, с колышущимися комками водорослей. Прозрачные рыбки, у которых был виден весь скелет, кружили вокруг, будто играли.  
Сзади его обняли руки, и в плечо уткнулся острый подбородок. Тот, кто раньше был Крисом, погладил его по животу, отчего Дерек засиял, озарив все вокруг себя. Вторая, курносая рыба игриво хлестнула его мощным хвостом с гладко прилегающими зеркальными чешуйками. Прижалась грудью к груди, переплетя руки с крисовыми. Дереку стало удивительно хорошо. Они медленно опускались вниз в толще воды, и Дерек в своей сказочной грезе видел проплывающие мимо пары и тройки точно таких же созданий. Они все горели изнутри, и оранжевые огоньки рассеивали мрак вокруг.


End file.
